library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Xuan/Abilities
The Library of Heaven's Path Allows him to find any flaws in cultivation of any Martial Artist as long as they display their cultivation in front of him. It also allows him to know some general knowledge about the Martial Artist background and any important information related to his cultivation. * The Library of Heaven's Path also allows him to condense a golden page from the Book of Heaven's Path when his students feel truly grateful about his guidance. Only gratitude derived from the impartation of knowledge can induce the golden page.The uses of the Book of Heaven's Path are: ** This page can be used to strengthen his Mental Strength, greater the cultivation realm of his student, greater the effects. ** It is able to copy all the books, scrolls, and etc. from different occupations, secret arts, and cultivation techniques touching them. Later on, he only had to look at the book or etc. to copy it. Using a page would asimulate all the books he stored in the Library of Heaven's Path into his mind. ** Lastly, when one of his students meets a life-threatening situation, Zhang Xuan is able to materialize his Book of Heaven's Path and use it as an Armament to crush his enemies and protect his students for a limited time. While he was an 8-dan Grandmaster peak martial artist, the power of his Book of Heaven's Path was enough for him to defeat several Supreme level martial artists from the Xuanyuan Kingdom. Heaven's Path Cultivation Techniques All Heaven's Path Techniques are created by compilations of books and techniques on the varying subjects. * Hongtian Nine Dan Formula (Ch-14) - Lowest mortal cutivation technique. Cultivated from the previous owner of the body. It is a skill created by the founder of Hongtian Academy. The skill consists of nine dans, with each of the dan corresponding to the cultivation realm of the cultivator! One of the most common cultivation technique in Hongitan Academy. Fixing flaws with the Libary of Heaven's Path. * Heaven's Path Divine Art (Ch-15) - Cultivation Technique with superior Zhenqi. Only Zhang Xuan can cultivate this technique. Other people can cultivate only the simplified version that Zhang Xuan gives them. The purity of the Heaven's Path zhenqi made it an unparalleled tool in healing injuries, rejuvenating one's stamina, augmenting one's life force, and inducing a breakthrough in cultivation... * Heaven's Path Golden Body (Ch-51) - Physical Body Cultivation Technique ** Heaven's Path Golden Body 2-dan (Ch-390) - Upgraded version of Heaven's Path Golden Body, but can also absorb spirit beast blood. * Heaven's Path Spear Art (Ch-145) - Comprehend Spear Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Painting Art (Ch-160) - Technique for painting * Heaven's Path Movement Art (Ch-169) - Needs to cultivate the Heaven's Path Golden Body to use its full potential without harm. This movement is practically like teleporting. * Heaven's Path Leg Art (Ch-169) - Needs to cultivate the Heaven's Path Golden Body to use its full potential without harm. * Heaven's Path Disguise Art (Ch-264) - Needs to be able to freely move the muscles to perfectly diguise, like the Heaven's Path Golden Body. * Heaven's Path Poison Art (Ch-282) - Will grant immunity towards poison and can convert the Heaven's Path zhenqi into a lethal aura that was impossible to withstand. Once it seeps into one's veins, even a Zhizun realm expert would be unable to neutralize it. * Heaven's Path Sword Art (Ch-338) - Comprehend Sword Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Saber Art (Ch-338) - Comprehend Saber Intent fast. Only has a single movement. * Heaven's Path Soul Art (Ch-507) - Cultivation for Soul. This is better than Soul Oracle's cultivation technique because it does not have the Five Soul Declines. * Heaven's Path Smith Art (Ch-665) - Smithing is the art of creating tools suitable for human use. The best tool is a human's body, and the essence to Heaven's Path Smith Art is to forge a weapon through a human's body... * Heaven's Path Beast Taming Art (Ch-691) - * Heaven's Path Terpsichorean Art (Ch-769) - To become a terpsichore, one must have a powerful soul and a dance that is nearly aligned with nature in order to draw it out... The purpose of dancing is to enhance the strength of the soul to the utmost limit, thus drawing out its full might... * Heaven's Path Physician Art (Ch-765?) - Way of Medicine * Heaven's Path Demonic Tune Art (Ch-825) - * Saint Ascension Decipher - Cultivation Technique for high tier Origin Cores. Flaws are needing Scarlet Firefly Fruits for a breakthrough to Half Saint, a lightning Resonance Stone for a breakthrough to Nascent Saint, and the Seven-Colored Earth Jade Essence for a breakthrough to Saint realm. * Heavenly Demon Great Sorrow Palm (Ch-1070) - Saint tier battle technique. * Heaven's Path Spirit Enchantment Art (Ch-1098) - For Spirit Awakener occupation. Enchantment was the act of using one's soul energy to nourish the spirit of an artifact or the soul of a cultivator. * Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel (Ch-1174) - The Heavenly Art of Dimension Unravel was a technique that granted one the ability to anupulate space, so in the strictest sense, it couldn't be considered as a cultivation technique or battle technique.If one were to fully master the secret art, one would be able to manipulate space and traverse through it freely. The secret art could be divided into five realms, which were namely Compress, Traverse, Control, Creation, and Destruction. Eye of Insight Unique Ability of a Master Teacher. After comprehending the essence of what it means to be a teacher, Zhang Xuan gained the Eye of Insight (Ch-370). Usually, only master teachers above rank six have this ability, yet Zhang Xuan gained this ability while undergoing his 2-star master teacher examination. At the expense of Soul power, Zhang Xuan is able to look into the essence of anything, as long as it does not exceed his cultivation realm, otherwise, he will have to resort to using the Library of Heavens Path. It is divided into different grades. Celestial Master Teacher ''' An rare ability, even among Master Teachers. '''Impartation of Heaven's Will Unique Ability of a Master Teacher. Through the Impartation of Heaven's Will, by expending his Soul Depth, Zhang Xuan could easily induce trust in another. On top of that, he could also drive another person's cultivation through his words. Mind of Void Gained from the third acknowledgement of Celestial Master Teacher. (Ch-669) Mind of Void, this was a state where one's physical body could move solely on habit, even without a soul or intent driving it. Heart Of A Teacher Unique Ability Of a Master Teacher.( Ch- 877) Just like the Eye of Insight, this is a unique ability that only master teachers could comprehend. Only those who persisted in their path as a true teacher would be able to comprehend this ability and reach greater heights.Legend had it that only 8-star master teachers could comprehend this ability, Zhang Xuan managed to comprehend while being a 4-star master teacher. A person with the Heart of a Teacher was no longer confined by the boundaries of race. His Impartation of Heaven's Will would be effective on even savage beasts and spirit beasts, allowing him to turn them into his students, achieving, in the truest sense, enlightenment devoid of discrimination. In a sense, a person who had comprehended the Heart of a Teacher could be considered to be nearly on par with a Celestial Master Teacher!